Another Day adopted by MLPShadowBrony Vr
by MLPShadowBrony
Summary: Hello I'm the successor of Never-Look-Back-Once's Another day & I hope I prove worthy of his trust... So now why should you read my story simply because I'm trying to make a self insert like I've & most likely you have never seen one where you grow up in the would you have been inserted in so read to find out how that goes


**Hello this is ****MLPShadowBrony & sorry it's been so long but I been sick, my family been sick & i've been cat****ching up on some work I've missed for college & thats my aplogaey towards ****Never-Look-Back-Once**** look him up as the ****original ****author of another day & without further adieu lets begin**

''**= thinking**

""**= talking **

_ (Prologue)

You know I always wondered how this would end, this life as I reached my pale hand toward the falling snowflakes as I laid there on the side of Mt. Hood after my accident which would both give something & take something. I closed my eyes as I recalled how this all began.

(flashback)

Good morning Fox! yelled the most annoying person in the world in the morning, my roommate & best friend Kenden Graham the guy was seriously out to get me ever since I had pranked him for forgetting my birthday last year even though we were friends since we were freshmen in high school & his own birthday is a week before my own.

Ughh. I groaned as I reached for my glasses that were resting on my nightstand, annoyed that I had agreed to have Kenden live with me as I seemed to forget he was an annoyance in the morning.

Hey Fox, you what you wanna watch ? now Kenden had been a friend for over eight years of my life & we both learned we shared several interests so I simply pointed to my special case that held several things I loved and held dear, which included several different things but the ones I treasured the most was something my sister onced owned and forced me to watch the box sets of My Little Pony.

K, replied Kenden as he reached for the cases and grabbed one as I had finished grabbing my morning wear from my dresser & he left having to start making breakfast let it be known well I could cook pretty well, Kenden was better.

I quickly rolled off my bed towards my right, headed straight into my bathroom & got into my shower I turned it on slightly so I got hit by cold water, something I was never bothered by.

As I got out I quickly grabbed my usual outfit of a long sleeved dark red Nike shirt, dark blue jeans & a short sleeved black jacket and looked into the mirror. There I realized something I needed a hair cut soon my red hair was getting a bit too long now as my bangs were kinda covering my blue eyes now that it was wet.

(5 minutes later)

I finally looked ready to take on the world, but really I felt like just grabbing a cup of hot chocolate (after waiting for it to get cold first) and sleep the day away but I know Kenden would just try and get some old classic revenge on me for one of our many many disputes but I knew there was no one else I would rather fight with (kinda helping was he was 6 ft tall & I was 6'4) or watch MLP with for due to him & my Little Sister I would never have become a brony that I am now & as looked down and saw something on my counter and it was two passes to Mt Hood.

I winced as I laughed at the irony of that today on my birthday I would die due to a simple thing such as the cold, after I had gotten to the tallest slope to snowboard down I had went down and had made a bad landing that broke my snowboard due to hitting rock that was covered by the freshly fallen snow and I rolled into the broken of piece of my board & hit one of the many trees on my way down which was enough to push the board into my stomach & I was pretty sure it was bad if the snow turning a bloody crimson was any indication once it fell out & I knew one thing at that moment as I was reaching to the falling snowflakes I felt like it was maybe the heavens crying for something maybe me...?

KYLE KYLE KYLE!

KYLE SCOTT SCOTT CAN YOU HEAR ME!

Someone.. no two maybe more were yelling my name as I shifted my head up and looked at the moon & did something I would never realize someone could do well dying in the snow I took my index finger & wrote something down in the snow not realizing I did something too special (writing) ' Kenden or whoever finds this know my name is Kyle Nightingale Scott (my mother was a very enthusiastic bird watcher & her most favorite was a Nightingale when she was young & gave the name to me because I was born Very late or early depending on your point of view at 2:38 AM) & I would like you if this is kenden to know you now own everything I did but I would like for you to let me keep my two swords with me & my favorite outfit. Thank you Kenden for being the best brother I never really had from your dear little-bro Kyle Scott. Was as far as I got before I couldn't feel my hand.

As I looked up at the beautiful night sky more specifically the moon for some reason maybe the agnostic & the brony inside me I said "Princess Luna thank you for the wonderful moon & beautiful night, and with that I felt something in me just give & saw a flash and all I knew was gone.

(Thats all folks... no not really but I did consider it ;) )

"Ugh" I grunted as I started to rise, but I couldn't see a thing it was pitch black, no it was very dark like I was roughly shoved into a damp cave...

it's been awhile since ... the area its shaking like I'm being pushed down and squashed like a grape. 'woh' I've been flipped upside down

"Push"

"Push him honey"

"aaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhh"

'no I'm being born... WHAT!'

"Here he is miam a perfectly fine young colt"

'Did he just call me a colt, wait but I thought only the ponys called people that I mean really where else do you hear that term. So that means I'm in MLP, no way been rational your 100 % human and the person you just came out of have wings... oh fuck I'm in My Little Pony how the FUCK DID I GET HERE the last thing I remember before the darkness was'

-agh-

'Ok owe that really hurt my head I thought as I rubbed my horn... wait horn I'm a unicorn so I have magic & que headache, So my dad is a unicorn then... wait I had completely forgotten about the others in the room with me lets see theres a pegasus cradling me in her arms so I looked around & found an earth pony & a pegasus talking... wheres my 'dad.' '

"Mister Blackwing do you or your wife have any unicorn parents or lineage of them in your direct family tree?" asked the earth pony who I had just realized had a doctor's coat on him.

"No all of my family has been Pegasus & so have my wifes, so Doctor Scope do you have any idea how my son became a unicorn when before your nurse's readings said he was a pegasus?

"None at all sir, but have you come up with a name for your son" asked Scope towards my dad

"Yes I promised myself I would name my son with a strong name & he will be Nightingale Blackwing & I swear that well you may not be able to fly today my boy one day you will soar over the sky & the clouds and most of all be free... that is a promise son" finished my new ... dad with determination shining in his eyes but he had winced a small bit when he glanced at my horn with something akin to sorrow & I realized I was a unicorn not a pegasus so what tricks could he teach me wait but don't most pegasus live in clouds then where would I even live & when did I get so sleepy...ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Note the next chapter will be a timeskip for about a good number of years actually to almost the beginning of season 1 not there but close and for the matter of a pairing it will be SI/Harem which will be explained soon enough hope you enjoyed the first chapter & please have a nice day.**


End file.
